


ghosts

by yolo_jackie



Category: Lawless (2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, postmovie
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:19:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/yolo_jackie





	ghosts

Мэгги молчит весь вечер после похорон, поджав губы и сцепив руки в замок. Джеку кажется, он должен что-то сказать, что-то сделать, и он неловко опускает ладони ей на плечи в утешительном жесте. Мэгги не расслабляется ни на секунду — под слоями одежды Джек чувствует, как перекатывается волнами её напряжение.  
— Он не был бессмертным, Мэгги, никто не... — говорит он и тут же жалеет об этом. Мэгги оборачивается резко, и Джек готов получить заслуженную пощечину, но Мэгги просто смотрит.  
— Он умер правильно, — твердо чеканит она. — Глупо, господи, как глупо, но правильно. Его семья в порядке. В безопасности.   
— Мэгс, — начинает Джек, но она смеется тихо, немного горько, и чуть трясущимися руками достает из сумочки сигареты.  
— Уйди, Джек. Пожалуйста, — и Джек послушно кивает. Мэгги затягивается, глядя ему вслед. Форрест позволил себе умереть, потому что всё хорошо — Мэгги знает.  
По ночам она все еще чувствует, как он сжимает её ладонь.


End file.
